Stay Awake, Dreams only last for a night
by Avis Rae
Summary: She knows that she needs to stay awake, because this might never happen to her again. Mitchie/Shane.


_A/N: I wrote this because I was inspired by the whole Demi/Joe/Ashley thing. Joe's lost my respect. Don't judge me. But anyway, I don't think I took the **whole **story of their mess... Just a portion. It's pretty angsty, even at the end. It's... happy, yet sad, you know what I mean? Well, you'll know when you read this. And yes, I left extra spaces in different parts for a reason. But the stupid layout isn't working for me! ARGH. -bangs head on wall- Anyway... Please review, especially if you have constructive criticism, because it's more or less the first time I'm trying out this style of writing, so feedback would REALLY help me. Excuse me for any mistakes too... I need a beta-er. Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Stay awake(Dreams only last for a night), and I was inspired by **two **awesome writers... DramaticStarlet and Kspazzed. The line "There's no medication for this kind of pain" is from DramaticStarlet... and I absolutely loved it, but it ISN'T my line. Kspazzed, I got some ideas from her, but changed it slightly. Yup. So there you go. And I don't own Shane OR Mitchie._

* * *

_Stay Awake... Dreams only last for a night._

_Call it a cold sweat__  
__Start splitting hairs__  
__I'm drinking too much I'm on my way to striking out  
_

Blurred visions, emptied bottles, bodies crashing into objects that obstructed their way. The sound of drunken laughter and shouts, the uneasy feeling you would get even if you stood 10 feet away. The bright sign hangs dangerously on the rusty ledge of the old building, inviting anybody who's in pain to go in, to seek _numbness_ and _comfort_, even if it was just for a night. It's probably_ (and is)_ not the most healthy wayto get rid of all your sorrows and anger, but it's certainly effective, and that's why she comes in every evening, at 6p.m sharp, not a minute earlier, or later.

And it works.

It _does_ work, at least until the next morning. Then she has to go through the whole day again, with **p l a s t i c** smiles and laughter that seems to come at just the right moments. She's used to this. And every day she **acts, **she _pretends,_ and she's brave. But it doesn't matter anymore, anyway.

She's _used_ to this, remember?

She always hides the pain inside. No matter how great. Because she's **Mitchie Torres**. She's _**strong.**_ She can get through this. She always knew that _popstars_ were **bad **news, and prepared for the final _"goodbye" _she knew would come. Right?

**Wrong.**

And she scolds herself because of it every night.

_You STUPID girl, Michelle. You should have know. WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID, MICHELLE?  
_

_Stop being such a __**whiner,**_ _Michelle. Get over it. It's been months.  
_

But she can't. That's why she goes to the club, to rid herself of the emotions that caused her to be such a **wreck.** To be _emotionless _and just _forget._ To maybe find the old Mitchie, the one that used to _**l a u g h ( :**_ and _s-m-i-l-e _with that face eating grin of hers, in those short, **few** hours where she forgets all her problems, her pain, her _**heartache.**_ But it's **o.v.e.r **when the sun comes up, and she remembers _everything.  
_

_Stupid girl. You should have known there was no type of medication for this kind of pain.  
_

But she still goes there every night, because she's desperate for that release from her life.

Tonight's no different. She goes to the club, thinking she would do the usual stuff. _Drink,_ _dance, _and maybe even _hook up with a guy tonight. _Because that's the only way she forgets about him. So she goes in. It's stuffy in there, and almost immediately she's greeted with a red faced, glazed eye boy, smiling in a way he thought that made him look _hot_. She pushes him out of her way in disgust, but she doesn't blame him- She'll probably be doing the same thing anyway, in about 2 hours, give or take. And soon enough she's had her 3rd drink, and was about to consume her forth drink, when she decides to go out on the dance floor.

She raises her hands high in the air, moving her body to the music, stumbling few times. Then she raises her head, opens her (_used to be)_ gorgeous chocolaty brown eyes, and meet the hazel ones that caused her to become the _mess _she is, the ones that she always felt were able to **stare right into her soul.  
**

Time **s.t.o.p.s** right then. He starts walking towards her. It seems like he was walking in slow motion. She wished she could just press _fast forward_ and get this done and over with. He was still in perfect condition. On the _outside,_ that is. Not a single hair out of place, trademark leather jacket, and a pair of too skinny white pants.

_He looked gorgeous.  
_

She was sure **she **looked like a hobo. Hair messed up because of the dancing (or what she thought was dancing), clothes wrinkled and untidy, and without any make up on. That didn't stop him from coming, though.

"We need to talk." She pretended not to hear as her surroundings started to _**move**_ again, the familiar sounds or glasses clinking and belly laughs filling her ears. He grabbed her, and she froze. Not anything else this time around, though. _Just her._ "Don't try to avoid this, Mitchie." He growls into her ear, and she pictures him standing there, squeezing her wrist, determination and anger shining in his eyes. "I know you've been coming here often. It's not good for you, Mitch, I don't care if you're my ex or not, but you shouldn't be here- by yourself." And with that, she lets him drag her towards a private room. No one tries to stop him, because he's _**Shane Gray. **_Shane Gray _**always **_gets what he wants.

At least, that's what he **told **her when he dumped her for a _newer_, older_,_ _hotter_, more **p l a s t i c** Hollywood girl. Her name was **Alice**. No, Mitchie didn't stalk him- she didn't need to, the paparazzi did that for her. They were all _over_ the magazines. How could she **not **hear of them? Since the day that they started dating, she hated the name 'Alice'. They had their first kiss on her _birthday.  
_

_Her.  
_

_Freaking.  
_

_Birthday.  
_

_Damn you, birthday.  
_

She had been really crushed then. That was also the day she started going to clubs and all that rubbish she allowed into her life. So you could pretty much say that the day she was born was cursed.

"What the heck happened to you, Mitchie? What's wrong with you? Don't you have any _**control **_over yourself?" The words left his lips the second she stepped into the room. She stared at him wordlessly, once again putting on a front. This only seemed to anger him. "You should know better than to go to these type of things, Mitchie..."

_Yeah, __**Michelle. **__You should have known, you stupid girl._

"Come on, Mitchie! Where's the girl I used to love?"

_Used to love._

_Used to love._

_Used to love._

_Used to love._

The worlds echoed again and again in her mind.

_That's right, Michelle. Nobody loves you anymore. You're a good for nothing, abandoned, __**desperate**__, and stupid loser. __**NOBODY LOVES YOU. GET OVER IT.  
**_

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Mitch?" He was still talking, pacing around the room.

"_Because I __**STILL LOVE YOU!" **_She shouts at him. Then he freezes, and she immediately wants to kill herself. This was the worst thing that she could ever have said.

"Look." She carries on shakily, because since she already screwed this up, she might as well humiliate herself more, " I don't care if you have a _Barbie, blonde plastic doll_ with a _stick _figure, okay? I don't care that you've already moved on, because I **haven't**. I still love you, okay? And it would be better if you just leave me alone to get over this pain, instead of you trying to be all Superman-like, trying to save the day go 'Oh, hey Mitchie, why are you doing this to yourself?'," and Mitchie's making crazy hand movements, mocking him as she speaks. It's amazing how she can come up with this speech while still half drunk, " well, _wake up, popstar. _You're **not **Superman, and this is one situation that you can't fix. You've lost the right to care about me. You **lost **it when you said _GOODBYE,_ so **stop** caring, just _**STOP**_ caring, because we both know that it's too late. We're _better off_ without each other, and..." And while she's still rambling, letting her emotions flow out in every word that she speaks, he's thinking. Having flashbacks. Of _everything._ From their first date, to their final fight, it all comes rushing back, and he can't help it.

He kisses her.

He knows (and _she_ knows) that it's wrong. He has a girlfriend, and she... Well, she knows she's not supposed to be doing this. But he can't help it. Because after all this time, after everything they went through...

_He still loves her.  
_

It's cliché, the jerkthrob who broke her heart comes back and finds out that he's _still in love with her_, and the poor, weak, heartbroken girl just gives him because she _never stopped loving_ him, and Shane **hates **clichés, because he's _Shane freaking Gray, _he's the one who supposed to be original. That's what he's known for. But still, he can't help himself. And so he loses himself, kissing her, making up for the past year that they weren't together.

_I'll be fine even though I'm not always right__  
__I can count on the sun to shine__  
__Dedication takes a lifetime..._

She's in shock. He kissed her. It takes all of her strength not to collapse. She savours the moment, and she's pretty sure she's dreaming right now. But of course, they're human, and all humans need air. So when they do breathe, he smiles, and she smiles, and he brings her to her house to talk and re-connect with each other. Just like in her dreams.

But she's still half drunk. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Mitchie knows it, and Shane knows it too. And by the next day, after she crashes and wakes up, she would have forgotten all about what happened. Just like all the other nights when she got drunk. He knows this too, and it breaks his heart to know that everything that was said and done tonight... would be just like a dream that passes through the night, but is forgotten the next morning. And everything would go back to the way it was for the past year. Shane would go back to Alice, and Mitchie would continue to try to recover.

So she tries to keep awake for as long as possible, focusing on every single word that he says, and how he looks, because she's sure that this is a dream. And she knows that when she wakes up tomorrow morning, he'll be gone.

_Stay awake,__  
__Dedication takes a lifetime__  
__But dreams only last for a night._


End file.
